


His Butler, Consuming

by ikkka



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demons, Gen, demon!Tanaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikkka/pseuds/ikkka
Summary: Vincent's goal is finally achieved, and the contract is complete.





	His Butler, Consuming

Tanaka knocked on Vincent's office door. Silence. Then a gentle, "Come in."

  


Tanaka slowly opened the door, peering in.The burning of candles gave the study a warm and rustic ambiance. Vincent had a cup of tea to his right, one which Tanaka had served him earlier. In his hands, the local newspaper, opened and being read for the second time that day. Vincent peered up over his paper, and flashed Tanaka a smile, before putting the paper down and grabbing his cup of tea with both hands. Tanaka slowly approached his desk.

  


"That's no way to hold a teacup, my Lord." Tanaka mused. Vincent chuckled, but fixed his hands. Holding it up, pinky extended, he asked, "Better?"

  


Tanaka smiled, a wholesome and bittersweet smile, "Yes."

  


Vincent's smile grew, but after a moment of silence, it dwindled down. Tanaka stood in front of his desk, arms behind his back, waiting.

  


Vincent knew what was to come. His life's aspiration, his one purpose of living, had been accomplished. His wife, his sons, all secondary aspects. The  _ true _ meaning is meaningless, now. Tanaka was waiting.

  


Vincent leaned forward, setting the teacup down for the last time. He was sure a somber aura radiated off of him, but he was also sure a demon as old and experienced as Tanaka was used to that.

  


"I have one more order."

  


Tanaka just stared down at Vincent. Not angrily, not judgingly, but as if he was eyeing his prey, looking him up and down, sizing him up. Eventually, Tanaka nodded.

  


Vincent picked up the teacup again, mulling over his thoughts in his head. He took a long, thirsty drink, only stopping until the tea was gone. It was the last tea he'd ever have, and he was going to savour it.

  


Once he put the teacup down, Vincent closed his eyes, opened them again, and then looked up at Tanaka, meeting his gaze. His eyes were glowing a fuschia-red. Not angrily, not judgingly, but hungrily.

  


"Burn down the manor." Tanaka's eyes quickly dimmed back to normal. "Burn it to the ground. Take my soul in the commotion. But please," Vincent's voice wavered, "Make sure my boys survive. They need to continue my legacy."

  


There was another moment of silence. Vincent sat, eyes on Tanaka, and Tanaka stood, eyes on Vincent. Vincent knew that since the contract was fulfilled, Tanaka could refuse the order; but, Tanaka didn't.

  


Tanaka put his hand on his chest, knelt down, and when the words left his lips, a wave of relief washed over Vincent.

  


"Yes, my lord."

  


The manor went up in flames.


End file.
